Endwar: A tale of the Tenth Battalion,
by ltm3673
Summary: This is a story that follows the DS game storyline. Written from the point of view of the Europeans Please read and review
1. Prologue

Authors Note... Please note I don't own Endwar. the only thing in this story that I own is the characters. The storyline belongs to Ubisoft. So here is my first story on Fanfiction. Hope you like it!

Endwar

The Tenth Battalion

European Campaign

Prologue

In 2016, Iran and Saudi Arabia launch major weapons of mass destruction (WMDs) upon each other. The subsequent nuclear explosions destroy both nations and cripple the vast majority of the world's oil supplies. The following year, the United States and the European Union develop the SLAMS (Which were an immediate success) and agree to co-develop technologies. The Russian Federation has its economy skyrocket because of the massive influx of petrodollars. With crude oil at eight hundred US dollars a barrel the continent of Europe decides to band together and create the European Federation. The Balkans (Except for Greece and Bulgaria) is too weak to join and collapse. Russia immediately forces policies of mass conscription upon her people and subsequently seizes control of this region. In 2019 members of the Russian Spetnaz Guard Brigades (SGB) loads a virus into the European missile defence system. Consequently the Europeans were powerless to stop the SLAMS destroy the new Freedom Star shuttle during liftoff. Tensions between the United States and Europe rise drastically as a result of the 'accident.' Meanwhile Russia blackmails Germany and Poland into allowing them to set up military bases in there nations. Both nations agree and Russia takes total control of both countries. Tensions are on the rise and the world will never be the same again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A Strange Occurrence**

**"Fire!" Alham yelled throwing himself into a ball as flak from rifles crackled and hissed just inches from the top of his head. However he saw something much worse heading his way! An ARCH 4-7 Tank zooming in to reinforce the enemy. He couldn't believe it. Twenty Four year old Alham Hara had known that tensions between the United States and Europe were on the rise. But he had never dreamed that the Americans would attack them right here in the middle of Paris for no apparent reason. He looked up and saw Lieutenant Peter Forta heading his way, never breaking cover the whole time. "We can't outrun em officer, were gunna hafta face em." Peter said in a particular Australian accent. "This is no time for jokes Lieutenant" Alham replied as he gestured towards the incoming tank "We are under attack by Americans in case you hadn't noticed!." "Oh alright" Peter said in a pretended shamefaced way "But seriously you should take a joke sometimes officer" Suddenly an American soldier thrust his face just inches from them. He was not American, Alham could see that. In fact he looked like he was from the Balkans somewhere. Peter suddenly swung his weapon (An E II rifle) around to face the soldier. The gun went off just inches from his face. Blood spurted from the wound as the soldier fell to his knees clutching his face. "That was easy" Peter said although his face was white and he was shaking a little. "Get that Tank" Alham shouted as the heavy infantry arrived. "Not before damn time" He muttered to himself as they engaged the tank. The tank suddenly exploded under combined pressure from the heavy infantry. "Press the attack" Alham called and his men did so. Finally the 'Americans' fell back into several buildings and, by the sounds of the screaming, took some people hostage, As his men stormed the buildings, a single terrorist sent a coded message back to Moscow, The mission had failed. The Europeans had defeated them. As the last of the soldiers was eliminated, Alham looked through the bodies of the dead and dying. He saw something sticking out from beneath a soldier's jacket pocket. A document! He instantly realised it was Russian! He briskly walked away stowing the letter beneath his vest pocket, he needed to find a translator, and quickly**

**Authors Note: So there is my first (Real) chapter on fanfiction. Please read and review thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Endwar: A Tale Of The Tenth Battalion.

Chapter 3

Testing the Mettle

Russian President Koolatrov sat alone in his office. He was waiting for the call from the leader of the Forgotten Army force he had sent into Compiegne Forest two weeks earlier. Koolatrov was not only wondering when the wretched man would phone but was also thinking back over his latest plans for the Motherland. The European Invasion, The recruitment of a 'Spetnaz Army' and his latest plan for world domination. A sudden transmission came in. "To President Koolatrov, urgent we speak, kindly respond immediately, Haran Haria." "Speak" Koolatrov said abruptly. "Well sir it appears the men we sent to probe the defences in Paris have been wiped out" "WHAT!!!!" Koolatrov yelled. Instantly he slammed his fist on the desk. The man on the holo image jumped back in fright. "What of the Arch Tank" Koolatrov demanded, his face red hot with fury. "Destroyed sir" responded the other man, his face white with terror. Koolatrov wanted to scream his frustration, but he kept his cool. For a while anyway. "Is the radar station still active?" Koolatrov asked. "Yes sir" answered the man, he was now apparently satisfied that the president wasn't going to start yelling again. "Good, make sure that a light tank group of six is at the station by nightfall" Koolatrov said. He cut the communication before the commander had a chance to reply. Hours passed, and Koolatrov was still sitting in his office staring at his only picture of the woman whom he had hoped to marry, until her untimely death. He was still staring when dawn came.

Alham was waiting on the phone. He had emitted a transmission to General Havelock of the European Army. It showed the documents he had found and, hopefully, their meaning. "Well Officer, the papers you found caused quite a stir in Enforcer Command" The General said as he returned to the phone. "They appear to be about a clandestine radar station deep in a clearing in Compiegne Forest, this station appears to have been built by Russia." "Is the station guarded?" Alham asked. "Oh yes its guarded by a small force of lightly armed infantry and some ARCH tanks" The General said. "Should I head over and check it out General?" Alham asked. "Do more than that, capture it" the General replied. "Yes sir" Alham said and cut the communication. "Come on men were heading to Compiegne Forest" Alham yelled


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The End Begins

Alham and his unit began to engage the terrorist forces including a squadron of six ARCH tanks. The battle was brief but intense. As flak and shapranel split the air a small force of European tanks headed onto the northern side of the clearing. Two scout vehicles engaged the infantry. Meanwhile a small taskforce tried to outmanoeuvre the enemy and capture the radar station. As the light tanks were destroyed the infantry moved to attack the radar station. Using his tanks as bait Alham moved the taskforce north and captured the station. As Alham searched the bodies he heard a groan from the wounded terrorist next to him. "Who are you?" Alham asked roughly, he shook the man. "What is the name of your group?" Alham shouted into the dying man's face. "The Forgotten Army" The dying man said slowly. "What is your goal?" Alham asked. "To free the third world from the oppressive grip of the superpowers" The man replied. "Who hired you?" Alham yelled as the man showed signs of dying. "The Russian Empire" The man replied. He shuddered and with that, drew his last breath. He turned to Lieutenant Peter and spoke softly "I presume our diplomats are asking the Russians some interesting questions right now" he said. His communication link signalled. "It's General Havelock" Alham said to Peter. "We have code red alerts all over Europe" The General said in a panicky voice. "We have unknown terrorists at Rouen. "The Russian fifth army is marching through Belgium" "We also have the entire bleeping Russian Nuclear Fleet on course for the English channel." "You have also been promoted to Battalion Commander." "Your unit, The Tenth Battalion awaits you near Rouen" "Goodbye officer and good luck." "What the" Peter said having heard the conversation "Their attacking Europe? This is insanity this can't be happening


End file.
